


Silver Team

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoya will be Tomoya, always. Good thing Koudai loves him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Team

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble for the prompt "silver" and set a couple years back

“You know what this means....”

Koudai shifted to blink and frown at his drummer. “What _what_ means?” he asked, a little annoyed at having a perfect peaceful moment spoiled. They didn't get so very many of them that he didn't count each one as precious. Plus he'd been just about asleep, another thing he didn't get enough of these days.

“We're not the Silver Team anymore,” Tomoya said, pouting at him. Blink. That was it? He'd spoiled his almost drifting into sleep for that?

“Tomoyan....”

“What? It's true! It's after midnight, I'm not twenty-five anymore! We can't be the Silver Team if I'm not twenty-five!”

This was so ... so completely ridiculous. And so very, very completely Tomoya.

“Well, for what it's worth, you were always the gold medal winner in my book anyway,” Koudai murmured, shifting around completely to kiss his drummer before the idiot could say something even stupider.


End file.
